


love doesn't come in a minute

by CherryPoison1889



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPoison1889/pseuds/CherryPoison1889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine walk home after The Warbler's Valentine concert. Spoilers for "Silly Love Songs". Pre-Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love doesn't come in a minute

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Glee. All credit goes to Mr. Ryan Murphy et al. Enjoy.

"Well... that was nice," Blaine Anderson said slowly, his breath precipitating slowly in the chilly February air.

After the Warblers' Valentine concert at Breadstix, he and Kurt shared a plate of the famous all-you-can-eat pasta. Their feet brushed against each other occasionally, and Kurt recalls the small spark that traveled down his spine with that. He also remembers those few shy glances they exchanged across the table. After dinner, Blaine suggested that he will walk Kurt home.

So they did. And as much as he enjoyed himself, the older boy could not quite shake away the thought of how great it would be if that Jeremiah guy had not existed and the person Blaine asked out would have actually been him. Perhaps they could have walked home, holding hands, and maybe they would even kiss...

It appeared that his body had the same idea, as it sent his hand across the space between the two of them, until it bumped softly against the back of Blaine's own. Despite that being one of the things he really wanted, Kurt pulled away rapidly, almost as if he was burnt.

"I-I'm-Oh... Um, sorry," he stumbled on his words, looking away to hide the soft flush on his cheeks.

He heard Blaine breathe out a small laugh, and he wondered if Blaine was laughing at him or at the situation.

"It's alright," he said, "I don't mind,"

Was that an invitation?

Kurt hesitated for a moment, before repeating his movements from a while before, his hand crossing the gap once more, meeting Blaine's halfway through. Their hands wound around each other gently, carefully, as if it was their first meeting.

The ridiculous thing was how well they fit together – He knew they would, ever since their meeting on the stairs. It was like two missing puzzle pieces, finally connecting. He felt his heart swell and his soul sing, as always when he was with Blaine.

He loved him so much.

He wanted this moment to last forever, just the two of them, walking hand in hand, but the universe had other ideas – after no more than five minutes, they reached a familiar neighbourhood. They stopped in front of Kurt's house and stood facing each other.

Kurt looked at Blaine, his gaze sliding to his lips. They looked so very, very soft, and he wondered briefly how it would be to lean over and press his mouth to Blaine's...

… But no. He would not dare do it. He's not willing to risk what they have, ever since the talk he and Blaine had a few days ago in the Lima Bean. He would not push Blaine into a relationship he was not sure he wanted.

So he was mildly surprised when Blaine's hands grasped his forearms lightly. Kurt took in a sharp breath. And then there was silence.

"Thanks for today," Blaine said after a beat, "It was nice, singing with you," He smiled softly, still not letting go.

"My pleasure," Kurt replied a little shakily. They were so close now.

And then they were even closer, because Blaine detached his hands from Kurt's, only to wrap them around his shoulders and pull him in close.

They had a perfect size difference. Being a little shorter, Blaine could easily fit his head in the crook between Kurt's neck and shoulder. His cold nose brushed against the slip of exposed skin there.

And it was too much. Kurt's arms, numb from shock before, now wrapped themselves tightly against the other boy's waist. He felt Blaine's smile, and he mirrored him soon after.

The hug was warm with the feelings they shared, both the spoken and the implied. And it was good. Because if this was what Blaine wanted, Kurt was willing to wait.

And he knew somehow, that whatever came after that would be worth it.


End file.
